Devuélveme a mi chica
by damydark
Summary: Basado en la cancion con el mismo titulo. Kyoko ve algo que quizas no debío ver, ahora tratara de hacer lo posible por que Ayano regrese a ella aun que en realidad nunca estubieran juntas. Siento que no me salio muy bien, es mi primer Yuyu Yuri.


Devuélveme a mi chica

Una rubia llora en su cuarto, está sentada en una esquina de su habitación, se abraza las piernas y moja sus rodillas de lágrimas, a un costado hay varios botes morado y café, ron con pasas, en cuanto se enteró de la noticia gastó toda su mesada destinada a su semana de preparatoria en ron con pasas; ella vivía sola desde que empezó su semestre en la mejor preparatoria de Kyoto, la misma en la que asistía Yui, Chitose y…Ayano. Solo de recordarla volvía a hipar del llanto, las lágrimas no ayudaban para que viera su habitación, todo a oscuras, a gatas se levantó lo suficiente para poder ver el reloj digital en su mesita de noche, ya era tarde en la madrugada, casi las 4.

"Debo ir a dormir, quizás solo es un rumor y ella estaba con algo del consejo estudiantil", se acostó sin quitarse la ropa, pero no tardo ni 15 minutos en quitarse a camisa de botones que traía tirándola a algún rincón de su habitación. Dio un salto en cuanto escucho la alarma, 7:30, la alarma se había atrasado media hora y solo tenía treinta minutos para correr al instituto antes que su maestro cerrara la puerta y tuviera que esperar a que acabara las 3 horas de clase que este daba.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

— ¡A tiempo!—justo cuando entraba la alarma de la escuela sonó indicando el comienzo de las primeras clases.

— ¿Por qué tan apurada Kyoko? No es propio de ti llegar media hora antes—Yui compartía esa clase con ella, área de formación básica, pero no la especial, Yui había tomado diseñador gráfico, siguiendo su pasión por los videojuegos y Kyoko diseño de imagen y sonido, tratando de llegar algún día a ser una gran mangaka de su propio anime.

— ¿Eh? ¿Media hora?—vio desconcertada el salón, efectivamente, apenas empezaban a llegar los estudiantes; a diferencia de Nanamori, la preparatoria de Kyoto admitía tanto chicos como chicas, cosa que resulto contraproducente para cierta rubia, ya verán porque.

—No recuerdas que hoy el profesor llegaría media hora después ¿eh? Jeje, típico de la despistada mangaka—dijo un chico alto con cabello castaño y con ojos de un hermoso color verde ámbar, usaba unos lentes delgados por los que caía uno que otro mechón rebelde, traía en sus manos un libro de terror, "Todo es eventual" de un tal Stephen King, apoyado en un escritorio cerca de donde estaban Yui y Kyoko, miembro activo del consejo estudiantil, hijo único de una familia acaudalada y alumno con buenas notas, cuerpo delgado y con pulseras en ambas manos, Kyto Ushiraky.

—Yo no hablaba contigo, chico raro.

—Kyoko no deberías hablarle así a Kyto. ¿Qué pasa contigo hoy?

—Tsk—le dio la espalda al chico con el ceño fruncido mientras este soltaba un bufido de risa, ella y Kyto siempre habían tenido una relación normal, de echo el chico se parecía un poco a Yui en algunas cosas, como en la de llamarle la atención, exacto que él lo hacía de una manera…molesta. Además que los separaba sus gustos de lectura, ella amaba sus doujin de amor y a él las verdaderas historias secas y crudas de terror donde mostraban a las verdaderas parejas y su naturaleza—como sea, ¿no deberías estar en donde el consejo estudiantil? Chico raro.

—Estoy esperando a Ayano-chan, quería platicar con ella del último libro que le preste—todo esto lo dijo sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—Deja de usar el chan, no son tan cercanos y no me gusta que le prestes a Ayano esas cosas, ella es una buena chica que no necesita que la perviertas con esas cosas(N/A: yo adoro los libros de King, no se vayan a confundir) —dijo golpeando sus manos contra una mesa. Kyto aparto su mirada y la fijo en unos ojos azules con sorna.

—Ayano-chan merece recuperar el tiempo perdido que paso sin leer algo bueno y digno para alguien como ella, no como esos doujin llenos de cliché donde lo único interesante es el Yuri—hablo de manera firme ya levantándose—si me disculpas iré a esperarla fuera, con permiso.

—Kyoko, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué actuaste de manera tan grosera con Kyto?

—Yui…ayer que salí de clases escuche a…escuche a Kyto y Ayano hablar fuera del consejo estudiantil…él se le estaba confesando…me quede detrás de una pared…sonriendo a la espera de un rotundo no…pero ella…ella le dijo que podían intntarlo…

—Oh ya veo, bueno ¿Y?

— ¿¡Cómo y!? Ese pervertido está saliendo con Ayano, con MI Ayano—le sujeto de la camisa de la escuela, zarandeando a su mejor amiga molesta de que no viera la magnitud del asunto, a lo que solo Yui le dio un manotazo en sus manos.

—Cálmate, para empezar Ayano no te pertenece y puede salir con quien quiera, además, Kyto no es un pervertido, nunca ha dado muestras de eso, es educado con todo aquel que lo es con él y trata muy bien a Ayano, desde el primer día se han llevado bien y parece que Ayano disfruta de su compañía.

— ¡Pero Yui! ¡Yo soy la que le gusta a Ayano!, no ese chico extraño que le gusta el terror antes que los mangas de Mirakurun, ni siquiera los leyó para juzgarlos.

—Deja de molestar a Ayano Kyoko, ten presente que cuando supiste por medio de Chitose que le gustabas, no hiciste más que ir y pedirle su pudin de una forma dulce sabiendo que no se negaría a nada de lo que le pidieras, no correspondiste sus sentimientos Kyoko, no diste ninguna insinuación de que te gustara. No tienes derecho a quejarte de que no quisiera seguir esperando por ti.

—No lo entiendes—sus manos estaban apretadas en un puño—no puedo permitir que se vaya con ese pijo—salió corriendo fuera del salón donde se detuvo en la puerta, afuera estaba Ayano con Kyto, este la abrazaba de la cintura, sujetaba la mano de la chica en su mejilla y sonreía a la chica sonrojada que le miraba, eso la hizo enfurecer y caminar con pasos fuertes en dirección contraria a esos dos, gruñía por lo bajo improperios que nadie más oía.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

Las clases estaban por concluir, el día que había empezado soleado y hermoso estaba ahora gris y con una fuerte tormenta.

—Moh, me olvide de mi sombrilla, con esa lluvia no podré llegar a casa—dijo una chica de cabello morado sujeto en una cola de caballo, cosa que Kyoko escucho al estar a solo dos asientos detrás suyos, sonrió en sus adentros, había traído el paraguas debido a que escucho que a eso del medio día empezaría a llover, desde que entro a la preparatoria, empezó a volverse más responsable de sus cosas, incluyendo la escuela y no por que le gustara, sino porque en el primer examen que tuvieron como siempre ella había tenido una respuesta correcta más que Ayano, con lo que la chica de pelo purpura se decepciono y bajo la mirada ante el deslumbrante 99 en rojo de Kyoko, pero de pronto frente a ella una flor de papel con un 100 rojo en uno de sus pétalos, el examen de Kyto, con una sonrisa le daba su resultado como un obsequio, cual si fuese un presente para una princesa, dijo este hincando su rodilla con la flor en su mano ofreciéndosela.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

Tan pronto sonó el timbre Kyoko salió corriendo en busca de su paraguas, espero a Ayano en la entrada con una sonrisa que desapareció cuando la vio bajando con Kyto.

—Ne Ayano, ¿quieres que compartamos mi paraguas? Es que veo que no traes nada con que cubrirte—empujo a Kyto que salió directo a un armario donde guardaban cosas para limpiar.

— ¡T-toshino Kyoko!—ese tartamudeo nervioso era música para los oídos de Kyoko, al igual que lo era ese sonrojo para sus ojos.

—La lluvia está demasiado fuerte para ir a pie, puedo llevarte a casa en mi auto Ayano-chan—el chico se empezó a quitar la chaqueta amarilla que traía para ponerla sobre la cabeza de la chica a su lado—de esta manera no te mojaras mientras corremos a mi auto, vamos antes que empeore la lluvia—tomo la mano de la Sugiura ante el repentino sonrojo de ella y la mirada completamente triste y enojada de Kyoko, ese sonrojo no aparecía de la nada, la ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil solo se sonrojaba cuando ella le tomaba la mano…ese tipo se la estaba llevando lejos, no solo físicamente…le estaba quitando un lugar en el corazón a la tsundere.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

—Debiste verlo Yui, el muy—Yui le tapó la boca en esa parte y la libero para que continuara hablando—solo la jalo a su auto para llevarla a casa, ni siquiera espero a que Ayano me contestara que si quería caminar conmigo, por su culpa perdí mi oportunidad de hablar con ella sobre su relación con ese raro.

—Kyoko, no deberías meterte entre Ayano y Kyto, acepta que fue tu culpa el que Ayano decidiera aceptarlo—de pronto estaba dentro de unos arbustos amordazada junto con Kyoko.

—Yui, es Ayano y junto con ese raro—desde dentro del arbusto podía apreciarlos fácilmente, Ayano caminaba tomada de la mano del chico de lentes, compartían un helado y este al ver que a su acompañante le quedaba un poco en los labios, no tardo en besarlos suavemente—yo lo mato…—a punto estaba por salir de no ser porque Yui la tomo fuerte de la cintura y le tapó la boca para que no hiciese ninguna locura, tuvo que forcejear con la furia otaku poco más fuerte que ella a casusa del enojo.

—Cálmate Kyoko, si sales y haces una locura, Ayano no te lo perdonara—esas palabras fueron mágicas por que de inmediato dejo de pelear por salir y hacer algo estúpido por un arranque de celos, pero algo parecía ir mal, Yui sintió que tan pronto dejo de pelear su cuerpo empezó a sufrir de temblores, sollozaba en silencio al verlos pasar, se volvió a su amiga y esta pudo ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro pero a la vez una mirada decidida.

—Yui…te tengo a ti de testigo…a partir de mañana…me voy a vengar de ese _marica_—su puño estaba apretado y mostraba los dientes con la mirada clavada en la espalda del chico que se alejaba, sus lágrimas escurrían. Algo le dijo a Yui que Kyto debía llevársela con cuidado. Además de que le sorprendía que Kyoko haya aprendido palabras mexicanas.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

Desde entonces la relación de esos dos sufría de los continuos acosos de Kyoko, que se escurría de las manos de Yui cada que podía para jugarle bromas pesadas a Kyto, en una ocacion, antes de que terminará la clase de educación física ella se coló en los bastidores de los chicos y lleno los calzoncillos de Kyto con polvos pica-pica, el pobre tuvo una cara de sufrimiento eterno, tan pronto toco la campana su novia le pregunto que si estaría en la sala del consejo por el nuevo papeleo que el maestro les había encargado, el pobre solo dio una disculpa y pedirle que se encargara de eso y después la alcanzaba, antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la regadera de la escuela, dejando a su novia desconcertada y algo decepcionada.

Kyoko solo aguantaba las carcajadas ganando un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Yui, no podía creer que de eso se tratara la venganza de su amiga.

—Pensé que al estar en la preparatoria madurarías, pero solo puedo decepcionarme de ti. ¿Por qué no los dejas en paz?

—Porque Ayano no lo ama…—tenía la cara en el pupitre debido al golpe recibido, alzo el rostro para ver a su amiga, su mirada estaba triste pero lo ocultaba lo mejor que podía para que Ayano no lo notase, aun no era momento de confesarse—iré a ayudar a Ayano—se levantó pero antes de alejarse Yui la sujeto del brazo, la observo un momento tratando de advertirle que no hiciera las cosas más complicadas para su amiga pero se rindió después de un rato.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

— **¡**Ayano! ¡Súper sexy comando Kyoko! ¡Lista y dispuesta a ayudarte con el trabajo extra!

— ¡To-toshino Kyoko! ¿Quién te crees que eres para entrar de esa forma?—apretaba nerviosa los papeles contra su pecho, la miraba con un sonrojo y Kyoko sonrió al verlo, un calor se instaló en su pecho al verla así, como debía ser.

—Escuche que el bueno para nada de Kyto no te ayudaría, el muy flojo salió corriendo y yo no podía dejar a una linda damisela en apuros—se acercó a la mesa y se puso a trabajar con los papeles, volteo a ver a Ayano y noto que su mirada estaba en el suelo con un dedo en sus labios, se le notaba incomoda— ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

—No es necesario que me ayudes…Toshino Kyoko.

— ¿Eh? Pero… ¿Por qué?—eso le daba mala espina.

—Toshino Kyoko…Kyto-kun llegara pronto, no es necesario que te quedes a ayudarme, por favor, ve a casa—se inclinó un poco en señal de disculpas, pero lo que en realidad pasaba es que no quería ver a su amor a los ojos, se supone que estaba con Kyto para cambiar completamente y superar su antiguo enamoramiento pero de pronto llegaba la rubia otaku con el detalle de quererla ayudar. No, Ayano Sugiura no era de las chicas infieles o que le daban una mala imagen a la persona con la que tienen una relación, ella aria las cosas como son y no caería ante lo que le provocaba la rubia, que con sus 16 años ya empezaba a formársele un lindo cuerpo, en especial con esos pantalones y camisa a botones.

—Ayano…—se acercó lo suficiente para sostenerle en rostro y alzarlo— ¿Por qué el kun para ese tipo raro?

— ¡Toshino Kyoko, Kyto-kun no es nadie raro, es alguien muy maduro para su edad y…además muy apuesto…—eso era algo que debía reconocer, el chico tenía su encanto, aparte que era detallista y atento con la chica, tenía ciertas actitudes de presumido en ocasiones pero no algo tan alarmante, sí, sin duda el chico que cualquiera desearía, pero no Ayano, ella quería a cierta chica rubia—Kyto-kun y yo estamos saliendo así que…por favor, te pido que salgas—de un momento a otro estaba dentro de uno de los casilleros en que guardaban papeles, estos cayeron sobre ambas pero Kyoko cerró la puerta—To-toshino Kyoko ¿Qué estas…?

—Es Kyto…—justo cuando lo dijo el susodicho entro por la puerta hecho una furia, Ayano pensó que si salía en ese momento su novio pensaría mal y tendría problemas, le había confesado sobre su enamoramiento con Kyoko en su primera cita.

—Debió haber sido esa mangaka, estoy más que seguro que fue ella—vio la habitación y solo un suspiro de exasperación—por su culpa tendré que hacer todo el papeleo solo, Ayano seguro y se molestó.

El chico se sentó de espaldas al casillero desde donde ambas chicas podían verlo claramente, puso música desde su celular y comenzó a trabajar; Ayano no entendía que le pasaba a su novio, trato de pensar en algo pero todo se fue al demonio en cuanto sintió como alguien se inclinaba de más sobre ella, sus cuerpos tan juntos la ponía muy muy nerviosa, trató de apartarla pero solo consiguió sentir que las hojas debajo de sus pies la harían resbalar si se volvía a mover.

—No te muevas…—dijo en un susurro, cualquier movimiento producía un ruido que apenas y podía ser disfrazado con el bajo de la guitarra eléctrica que sonaba desde el celular de Kyto—me gusta esa canción…"_Hace tiempo….que te noto muy rara…no eres la misma…de días atrás"_—Kyoko se inclino lo suficiente para que ambos cuerpo estuvieran muy muy juntos, metió una pierna entre las de Ayano para darle un poco de apoyo, su mano descansaba en la pared del casillero y la otra sobre la cintura de la otra, lo que la ponía nerviosa, puesto que se apoyaban entre las dos, Ayano se sostenía de la espalda de Kyoko y eso le permitía a la rubia estar cerca de su oreja y hablarle en susurros—_"Dime la verdad…no hace falta fingir…si lo has decidido…ya te puedes ir"__—_el agarre en su cintura se hizo un poco doloroso cuando apretó, lo cual hizo que inconscientemente se apretara un poco más dentro de ese estrecho casillero.

— ¿Toshino…Kyoko?—escuchaba extrañada la manera en que cantaba esa canción, con demasiado sentimiento, no podía verle la cara pero sabía que no le abrazaba la cintura solo para no caerse.

—Necesito ir al baño uff, tantos papeles me están durmiendo—el chico se estiro en su asiento y salió, el espacio dentro del casillero se volvió asfixiante, podían salir y darle fin a esa locura pero ninguna se movía. Kyoko se mordió su labio y los apretó en el cuello de Ayano, no cual hizo saltar a la chica de pelo purpura, tan pronto ocurrió esta salió corriendo dejándola dentro del armario, solo alcanzo a ver la melena rubia desaparecer en la puerta, ese beso, sintió como todo su cuerpo se tensara y un dolor agradable se instalaba en su vientre bajo, sacudió la cabeza de inmediato…no la había besado en los labios así que no era infidelidad… ¿o sí?

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

Al día siguiente Kyoko no cabía en sí de la felicidad, casi tira a Yui de su silla en cuanto la abrazo para contarle lo ocurrido, al principio se sintió un poco mal porque Ayano le pidiera irse pero eso no se comparaba en poder estar así de cerca de la Tsundere sin haber recibido gritos.

—Creme cuando digo que Ayano no tarda y deja a ese tipo raro.

—Yo no estaría tan segura Kyoko, mira tras tuyo.

En una esquina estaban Ayano y Kyto, este último la tenía delante de él, le miraba con ojos de cachorrito a lo que Ayano se reía, de pronto este la beso sin avisar a lo que la chica se separó sonrojada mirando a otro lado, más claramente a donde estaba Kyoko y Yui, desviando la mirada del fuego azul de la rubia. Kyto al ver a donde había mirado su novia solo dio una sonrisa y la llevo fuera del salón.

—Ahora si ya me canse Yui—se acercó a su maleta y de esta extrajo unos petardos.

— ¡Espera Kyoko! ¡No cometas una imprudencia!—trato de arrebatarle el material pirotécnico pero Kyoko solo puso una silla de por medio y corrió donde Kyto, Yui se quedó en el salón.

—Hey ¿Qué esta-ahhh!—la habitación resonó los gritos, Kyto gritaba pues su chaqueta se había prendido en fuego y Ayano gritaba todo cuanto se le ocurría a Kyoko que la miraba igual de molesta.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

Ese día Kyoko se fue a su casa temprano, la expulsaron por prenderle fuego a un compañero, solo por la ayuda anónima de Ayano podía volver al día siguiente, en ese momento estaba en casa de Yui rebuscando en su armario.

—No me explico como lo hiciste, sinceramente no me lo explico, eso aparte de tonto e inmaduro fue muy peligroso, pudiste haberlo lastimado, tienes suerte que Ayano intercediera por ti, Kyto estaba furioso, nunca lo había visto así, mañana mismo iras a disculparte y… ¡¿Si quiera estas escuchándome?!

—Yui ¿Dónde dejaste el palo de golf de aluminio o el bate de béisbol que usábamos antes?, lo necesito.

—Kyoko ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿No fue suficiente lo que ocurrió hoy en la escuela?

—Hoy se acaba todo Yui, esta misma noche, ama ese auto más que cualquier cosa, voy a destrozárselo, le echare azúcar al tanque de gasolina, le voy a quitar lo que más quiere así como él hizo con Ayano.

— ¡¿Para qué harías algo como eso?!

— ¡Para que Ayano vuelva conmigo! ¡Sé que si me deshago de él Ayano volverá a mí!

— ¡Kyoko, Ayano no volverá a ti solo por hacerle la vida imposible a Kyto! ¡Reacciona por favor!—la zarandeaba de los hombros.

— ¡Si eso me da una oportunidad, aun si es mínima, lo voy a intentar!— se quitó de encima a Yui y salió dando un portazo, Yui solo pudo suspirar y negar con la cabeza, al menos no se llevó ni el bate ni el palo de golf.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

Caminaba con su equipo en la mochila, conocía perfectamente su camino hasta su objetivo, traía un simple pantalón holgado de mezclilla y una camiseta negra, sonreía a la noche sin luna que le ayudaría en lo que quería hacer, ya a lo lejos se veía su objetivo, solo unas cuadras más.

**YURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURIYURUYURI**

Ayano dormía sin preocupaciones en su cama, era el comienzo del verano pero ya se sentía el bochorno por las noches, usaba un simple short que caía de sus caderas y una camisa de tirantes si sujetador, la ventana de su cuarto se encontraba abierta para que corriera el frescor de la noche, debido a que vivía en el segundo piso de un complejo de apartamentos no tenía miedo de dejarla abierta, la única forma de que alguien entrara sería trepándose al árbol fuera de su ventana y saltar, pero cualquier hombre haría ruido y ella despertaría y lo golpearía con el mini bate que tenía en su cabecera.

—Nunca pensé que tuvieras uno, de hacerlo te lo hubiera pedido prestado.

— ¿¡Quien está allí!?—se levantó de un salto y tomo el bate.

—Calma Ayano, soy yo—salió de las sombras con una sonrisa.

— ¿Toshino…Kyoko? ¿Estoy soñando? ¿Qué haces aquí y como supiste mi dirección?

—Jeje soy real Ayano y pues…le pregunte a Chitose, que por cierto a esta hora le estará dando un susto de muerte a Chizuru, jejeje.

— ¿Qué bienes a hacer aquí de todas formas? ¿No te basto lo que le hiciste a Kyto-kun? ¿Por queé lo hiciste?

—Lo merecía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podía merecer que le incendiaras la chaqueta?

— ¡Lo merecía porque te apartó de mí y quiere sacarme de tu corazón!—la habitación se quedó en un completo silencio, Ayano se quedó con la mano extendida sin encender la lámpara que tenía en su mesa de noche, no le veía el rostro.

—No…no sé a qué te refieres—aparto la mirada con un sonrojo, no podía gritar por los vecinos y sus nervios aumentaban cada vez más y más; la rubia se subio de un movimiento a la cama— ¡¿Qué-que haces?!

—Despertaras a tus vecinos si gritas…Ayano…él… ¿te gusta de verdad?

— ¡Po-por supuesto que sí! ¡Kyto-kun es muy atento, servicial, educado…!

— ¡Di la verdad!—los puños de Kyoko temblaban, la chica la miraba molesta y dolida—deja de mentirnos Ayano…tú me amas desde la secundaria…ese tipo raro no te gusta…solo lo quieres para sacarte del pecho tu amor por mi…pero no lo permitiré—de un momento a otro Ayano estaba con la espalda en la cama con Kyoko sobre ella sujetando sus manos a los lados de su rostro—él no te gusta…no puede gustarte, a ti te gusta alguien despreocupado, que te presente retos, que te inspire querer superarte, que te haga trabajar…

— ¿Por qué lloras?—Sobre la cara de Ayano caían gotas de agua, lágrimas de Kyoko, cerró los ojos y soltó las manos de Ayano para tapar su rostro.

—No te quiero ver con él, no lo soporto, me da rabia, el saber que él es el que disfruta de que digas su nombre completo cada vez que lo vez, que te ríes de lo que dice, no quiero que él disfrute de lo que yo quiero disfrutar y…—dos brazos la rodearon y apretaron silenciándola en el instante.

—Toshino…Kyoko…—un susurro, su nombre completo…su chica, parece que su chica había vuelto, correspondió el abrazo y la atrajo asía para acostarse, de forma que quedaron acostadas en la cama.

N/A: creo que me quedaron algo OC, no lo sé, ustedes que opinan? Lo dejo así? Por cierto las canciones son, devuélveme a mi chica de hombres g, en la que se basó toda la historia y No es tan fácil, de condena, la que canto kyoko dentro del armario.


End file.
